


Hanes

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanes

**Author's Note:**

> For [callllie](http://callllie.tumblr.com/).

It’s the little things that get Kurt, in the beginning; the freedom to touch another boy is something that he has never experienced before. Seeing Blaine in intimate, dressed down moments. The way that his lips are always eagerly met in return, the way that Blaine sighs across his mouth when they break for air. The simple intimacy of being close, the reduction of personal space in amazing ways.

But he is not at all prepared for small shocks that had never occurred to him to be prepared for, and Blaine in underwear comfortably moving around in front of him is one of those things. He’s fresh from the shower and wearing a pair of blood red briefs that hug literally every inch of him.

Kurt sits on his bed, staring, cheeks flaming, at the curve of his ass and the round bulge of his cock and balls. Men in underwear had always “done it” for him, of course, but to see Blaine so easy about it in front of him, all honey and smooth and encased in cotton, seems to be something new entirely.

When Blaine lies down next to him on his stomach, he automatically reaches out and begins petting just about the waistband at the small of Blaine’s back. He wants to touch. He wants to lick. 

Blaine smiles and stares at him lovingly as his fingers trace over the soft material. “They’re new. You like?”

Kurt nods, mouth dry. “I love them. They are lovely. The loveliest. Can I take them off?”

Blaine laughs, and his cheeks go dark. “O-of course.”

He slides down between Blaine’s thighs and peels the underwear off, ever so slowly, savoring the revelation of every inch of flesh. He could go on about Blaine’s ass for days but he’d much rather just enjoy it instead; he lowers his lips to the curve of one cheek and gently kisses his way inward.

Blaine gathers a pillow under his chin and breathes out heavily. “Oh.”

Kurt vibrates with arousal; Blaine’s skin is warm and smooth, just a little hairy here and Kurt loves that, and the way he smells just a little earthier here is just too much. Kurt spreads him open and kisses down his crack.

“Kurt,” Blaine moans.

He traces the flexing pucker with the tip of his tongue, then kisses it. Rinse, repeat, until Blaine is spreading naturally under him and then he presses in hard, flicking flicking flicking and then pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

“Oh god.”

“Okay?”

“So okay, Kurt.” He’s grinding an obvious erection into the mattress.

“Kneel up a little for me?” Blaine does, and his cock bobs between his thighs. Kurt slides one hand around it from behind and goes back to licking and sucking at Blaine’s grasping little hole. He loves the way it feels, the way it clings, loves the spread of Blaine’s round, tight cheeks around his face. He loses himself in thoroughly fucking Blaine open with his tongue and lips.

“C-Close, oh my god so close, you are—feels so good—”

“Here, you—” He lets go with his hand, and Blaine takes himself up, fisting himself with a relieved gasp as Kurt grips his cheeks with both hands and steadies himself; he teases around the outside again, then dives back in. His spit drips down Blaine’s balls.

When Blaine comes, he can feel the muscles close around his tongue; Blaine shudders and bucks and whimpers and empties all over the bedspread.

“Oh my god,” he breathes.

Kurt grins, kissing all over that beautiful ass. He has Blaine’s underwear in his right hand. “Need these back?”


End file.
